Lección de vida
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: La principal misión de un padre es proteger a sus hijos. Yamamoto y Tsunayosho lo tienen muy claro por eso trataran de enseñarle una lección de vida a su hijo.


No pertenece KHR

¿Alguien me recuerda? Hola todos, después de haber dicho que dejaba los fic's regreso al escenario como ave fénix (?

Y no es más ni menos con un pareja que nunca he escrito (pero que me encanta) un 8027 y para rematar preg. Esta historia esta inspirada por un vídeo de una niña coreana donde su madre le enseña a rechazar a los extraños.

Tengo el primer capitulo de un 1827 pero no se si subirlo, déjame un comentario si te gustaría leerlo y si te gustaría que lo continué, de todas formas por favor disfruta mi historia.

* * *

La mayor misión de cualquier padre es proteger a sus hijos, más si sus hijos son adorables rechonchos como el hijo Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi. Ellos habían discutido la noche anterior que tenían que enseñar a su hijo a defenderse de los extraños pervertidos que se le quisieran acercar.

Al día siguiente ambos padres estaban muy emocionados de la primera enseñanza de vida para su hijo Fuuta de 4 años de edad.

Yamamoto fijo la cámara de vídeo para poder inmortalizar ese momento donde su hijo escalaba un peldaño hacia la madurez. Mientras Tsunayoshi le entrega un cuenco con mini galletitas de chocolate a su hijo.

—Fuuta, mi amor —llamo su madre ósea Tsuna —. Mamá y papá quieren enseñarte algo muy importante.

Fuuta inmediato pone toda su atención a su madre, lo miro con sus grandes ojos de bambi, regresa la galleta que estaba a punto comer al cuenco. Su hijo era muy educado, a diferencia de otros niños que atiborran sus bocas con comida, por ejemplo su vecino, su hijo Lampo es un desastre; pero eso era otra historia.

—Mamá te va enseñar como rechazar a los extraños malos —Tsuna arruga su nariz para enfatizar su punto — ¿Cuando un extraño te pregunta si te gustaría ir a comer helados que le dices?

Fuuta retuerce sus cejas, coloca un dedo sobre su barbilla como si estuviera en una reflexión profunda. Era una vista tan adorable que mataría a cualquiera de ternura, como lo estaba haciendo con su padre Takeshi que estaba tratando de no vomitar arcoíris por tanta dulzura de su pequeño retoño.

— ¡Me gusta, si quiero! —alegremente respondió Fuuta después de su reflexión.

—No, no, tienes que decirle al extraño: no. Y te alejas.

Fuuta asiente, Tsuna vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿Cuándo un extraño te pregunta si te gustaría ir a comer galletas que le debes decir?

Fuuta mira la galleta que estaba a punto de comer, lentamente la lleva a su boca, mastica lentamente como si tratara de grabar el sabroso sabor de la galleta de chocolate.

— ¡Me gusta, quiero ir! —mientras aplaude, el sabor era esplendido.

—No, no, tienes que decirle al extraño: no. Y te alejas.

Fuuta asiente otra vez, Tsuna le sonríe y le da otra opción.

— ¿Cuándo un extraño te pregunta si te gustaría ir a nadar que debes responder?

Los ojos de Fuuta se iluminan, recuerda la última vez que fue a nadar con sus padres, tuvo mucha diversión.

— ¡Me gusta!

— ¡No! tienes que decirle al extraño que no; si no es papá o mamá no puedes ir, y le dices: fuera, fuera ¿entiendes Fuuta? Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. —sonrió Tsunayoshi.

Fuuta asiente vigorosamente.

— ¿Cuando un extraño te pregunta si te gustaría ir a comer helados que tienes que decir?

— ¡No, no!

Tsuna asiente feliz y pregunta otra vez.

— ¿Cuándo un extraño de pregunta si te gustaría ir a comer galletas que le debes decir?

— ¡No, no!

— ¿Cuándo un extraño te pregunta si te gustaría ir a nadar que debes responder?

— ¡No, no! ¡Fuera, fuera! —Fuuta dice con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Tsuna entonces mira a su esposo, era su turno para practicar.

—Fuuta vamos hacerlo otra vez. Papá va a jugar a ser un extraño y debes responder como aprendiste —dirige Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer helados?— Yamamoto finge su voz, era una amenazante y su rostro muy serio.

— ¡No, no!

Tsuna sonríe, su hijo aprendió bien.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer galletas? —Yamamoto pregunta con un tono menos amenazante.

— ¡No, no!

Tsuna estaba tratando de reprimir sus ganas de aplaudir, su bebe era demasiado adorable e inteligente.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?—esta vez Yamamoto pregunto con su típica voz alegre, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No, no! ¡Fuera, fuera! —Fuuta responde alejando al extraño (papá) con sus manos.

Entonces Yamamoto se levanta, atrayendo la atención de Tsunayoshi y su hijo.

—Mi hijo no me quiere. —su voz era lamentable —¡Estoy tan triste! Creo que voy a llorar.

Sorbió su nariz, mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar. Cuando Fuuta vio a su padre tan triste, abrió sus ojos y de un salto salió corriendo tras su padre. Abrazo la pierna de su padre con toda su fuerza.

—Fuuta ama a papa. Fuuta lo siente, Fuuta va a ir a nadar con papa.

Tsuna suspira exasperado y mira su esposo.

— ¡Takeshi! —la voz de Tsuna suena enojada.

Yamamoto mira al amor de su vida sonriente sin sentirse amenazado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Yamamoto recoge en sus brazos a Fuuta, que tenía los ojos un poco nublado por las lagrimas. Yamamoto besa la regordeta mejilla de Fuuta y ríe.

—Fuuta, escucha muy bien lo que papá te va decir, nunca lo olvides. Si no es mamá, papá, tus tíos o tus abuelos lo que te ofrecen algo que te encante no puedes aceptar, tienes que gritar fuerte para alejar al extraño y papá va llegar para castigar a ese extraño malo ¿entiendes Fuuta?

—¡Sí!

Yamamoto estira su mano y de mala gana Tsuna la acepta, Yamamoto tira de Tsuna más cerca de ellos.

—Mamá está haciendo mala cara ¿Qué debemos hacer Fuuta?

Fuuta sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡Besos!

— ¡Sí!

Fuuta picotea la mejilla de su madre, mientras la otra era atacada por su padre. al final de la tarde Fuuta termino dormido por el cansancio después de jugar con sus padres. Tsuna acomodo a su hijo en su cama, lo cobija con su favorita manta con León impreso que le regalo su tío Reborn.

Yamamoto abraza por la cintura a Tsunayoshi mientras mira a su hijo dormir. Besa la mejilla de Tsuna, mientras aprieta el agarre.

—Tengo el mejor hijo y la mejor esposa del mundo.

— ¿Quién es tu esposa?—replica Tsuna dando un suave codazo a Takeshi.

Yamamoto se ríe mientras da otro beso a la mejilla de Tsuna. Sabía que Tsuna no le gustaba que lo llamara así, aunque esa era la verdad. Tsuna era su esposa la más hermosa, la más amable del mundo aunque fuera un hombre.

—Tsuna sabes que te amo. —Tsuna se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, murmurando alguna cosa. Yamamoto ya sabía lo que su esposa había dicho, esta vez beso a Tsuna en sus labios.

—Tsuna, por qué no le damos una hermanita a Fuuta.

Tsuna se sonrojo más fuerte, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Takeshi el amor de su vida a la habitación de ellos, para poder trabajar en darle una hermanita a su adorable hijo.

* * *

(Sonríe nerviosa) ¡Ah! si disfrutaron aunque sea un poquito de la historia eso me haría muy felíz, muchas gracias si leyeron hasta hasta final. Por favor déjame un comentario lo amaría muchísimo :)


End file.
